


I Do

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick get married in Vegas.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to get married in Vegas by Elvis. This is probably the closest I'm going to come to it.

Pete straightened the lapels of his leather jacket, making sure they were as he looked in the mirror. _Just about ready,_ he mused as he flicked a lock of hair out of his dark eyes. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest; he didn't remember being this nervous when he married Ashlee.

 _I loved her but I wasn't in love with her,_ he thought as he dusted off his battered jeans. _That's probably why._ And it perfectly explained what he was feeling now.

"Are you almost ready?' Patrick asked as he put on his own leather jacket. He smiled as Pete gazed at his reflection. "You look good."

"And you look stunning," Pete said truthfully as he picked up Patrick's fedora and placed it on his head. He grinned. "There. Perfect."

Patrick blushed. "So are you," he said as he checked his reflection as well. "Do you have everything?"

Pete checked his pockets. "Wallet, room key, cell phone, ring box," he said, nodding. "You?"

Patrick nodded. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I," Pete said, taking the singer into his arms. "Last chance to back out."

Patrick shook his head. "No way in hell. You're officially stuck with me. And soon it'll be forever." He wound his arms around Pete's neck. "Nervous?"

"Terrified," Pete confessed. "You?"

"I'm scared silly," Patrick confessed as well. "But that's not going to stop me from doing this."

"Me neither," Pete said, his voice firm. He gave Patrick a kiss. "Let's go do this."

Leaving the hotel, they walked the six blocks to the Little Vegas Chapel." "Hi," Pete said brightly to the receptionist. "We'd like to get married."

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically. "Did you know what package you wanted?" She gestured to the large flower bedecked chalkboard display. "We have several."

"We'd like the Elvis package, please," Pete said as he took out his wallet and began counting out twenties.

"And here's our marriage licence," Patrick added as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it over.

"Wonderful" She began typing on the computer in front of her. "I just need your IDs. What would you like him to sing?"

Pete and Patrick looked at each other. "Love Me Tender" and "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You?" Pete asked and Patrick nodded. "Yeah...those two."

"Okay. Do you need a witness?" she asked. 

"Yes, we will," Patrick said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It's one of the reasons I'm here and is included in the price." She printed out a contract and handed it over with a pen. "I just need you two to sign here and then I'll walk you back."

Both men signed and pushed it back over to her. "Okay! Follow me, please?" She led them down the hall to a pair of white doors. "If you'll just wait right here, I'll get the organist and The King himself. Be right back and congratulations!" She vanished down the hall.

Pete held out his hand. "Ready?"

Patrick nodded as he took it. "Ready." They shared a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Together, they walked through the double doors.

In front of them were two aisles of chairs flanking a red carpet strewn with rose petals. At the front of the aisle an Elvis impersonator dressed in a bespangled black satin jumpsuit and huge sunglasses stood waiting for them. He signaled to the organist, who began playing the wedding march.

 _This is it,_ Pete thought as he squeezed Patrick's fingers. He felt the singer squeeze back as they walked up the aisle in perfect step with each other. 

They stopped in front of Elvis, who opened his bible. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two hearts together in holy matrimony," he began. "If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Silence. "Very good. Do you have rings?"

Pete handed over a black velvet box. In it were two shining gold bands. "Here you go."

After Elvis blessed the rings, he handed them back, "I understand you have your own vows?" They both nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

They turned to look at one another. "You go first," Patrick whispered. "I can't. Too nervous."

Squeezing the singer's fingers, Pete began. "A couple of years ago, I was in a pretty dark place," he said. "My divorce was final, I was missing my kid, my band was on the verge of breaking up and I almost lost my best friend. I wondered if I was ever going to b happy again." he took a deep breath and continued. "Then you came back into my life and I was finally able to smile again. All because of you." tears shone in his dark eyes. "I love you, Patrick."

Taking a deep breath, Patrick went on. "When I met you too many years ago to count, I was already half in love with you. I think it took me all of six seconds for me to fall the rest of the way. We've been through practically everything together and I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together." A tear slowly slid down his cheek. "My Pete...I love you."

They turned back to Elvis. "Do you, Pete take this man to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, no matter what happens for the rest of your days?" he asked.

Pete met Patrick's hazel eyes with his own. "Until the music dies," he whispered as he slipped the ring on Patrick's finger. "I do. With this ring, I thee wed."

Elvis turned to Patrick. "And do you, Patrick, take this man to have and to hold, to love and cherish no matter what happens for the rest of your days?"

Patrick squeezed Pete's fingers, his voice shaking. "until the music dies," he promised as well as he slid Pete's ring onto his finger. "I do. With this ring, I thee wed."

"What the two of you have found together, let no one pull asunder." he pronounced as he made the sign of the cross over them both. "By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada and The King himself, I now pronounce you married." he closed his bible and stepped back. "You may kiss."

Grinning at him, Pete cupped Patrick's face in his hands as his new husband slid his around his waist. They came together in a gentle kiss as Elvis began to sing "Love Me Tender" and the receptionist threw rose petals over their heads.

They both laughed as they pressed their foreheads together. "My Patrick...I love you," Pete whispered.

Patrick closed his eyes, relaxing in his new husband's embrace. "My Pete...I love you, too." Sharing another kiss, they turned to Elvis and listened to him sing as rose petals rained over them both.


End file.
